


In the blood

by LCNH1



Series: Sinip's AU stories [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCNH1/pseuds/LCNH1
Summary: Story was originally written about a week after Roman's Leukemia diagnosis. As a blood donor myself I thought I'd get this one-shot written.Seth and Finn walk into a blood bank....(also inspired by artwork by @sinip759)





	In the blood

"Are you even ALLOWED to donate?" Seth jogged up alongside the determined irishman, who already had his jacket off. "I thought there was some rule about UK - "

"Quiet," Finn snapped. "If Roman needs the help, we help. Blood donation's on the list, right? so here we are."

Seth stopped in his tracks, hands half-up in this lost debate. "I didn't think YOU of all people would be this worried about Roman."

"We ALL are," Finn retorted, "and since I'm between things and you've got a Dean chasin you, I've got the time to sit down down give a pint to a Good Brother like him."

"I think in that case he might mean a beer...."

"If it was Dean, he'd offer a beer." There was no humor in Finn Balor's voice as he absently signed off on the paperwork. "I came here specifically because I arranged that this donation WILL go to Roman."

"How does that even work??"

"Where's yer head at, Seth? You realize we work for two of the most influential men in sports and entertainment."

"But there's a rule in there, confidentiality-"

"Roman won't know where it came from. WE will."

"Do you even KNOW your blood type?"

"O Negative," Finn smirked. "Universal donor. 'O' for 'otherworldly'."

The smile had finally returned.

"Don't EVEN joke about -"

"How about you sign up and see if they'll take ya?"

 


End file.
